Company
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: All Hot Dog Princess wants is for a little alone time, until a certain gelatinous Princess shows up. Hot Dog Princess/Slime Princess
1. Company arrives

**A/N: I really shouldn't be posting this. I'm such a depraved person. Oh well enjoy reading about a Hot Dog and a piece of Slime having smutty sex! **

**Adventure Time (c) Pendelton Ward**

* * *

><p>Hot Dog Princess out a pleased sigh as she watched the sun start to set upon the Land of Ooo. The meat-processed Princess was currently sitting on a tree stump, her small frame making the average size piece of wood look much larger than it actually was. She was alone at the moment, her usual cavalry of guard dogs having been ordered to let the Princess have a quiet moment alone.<p>

Another sigh, this one filled with sadness and the want of something quite unknown. It wasn't like Hot Dog Princess wanted to be a complete shut-in, shunning all who tried to give her company, it was just lately she had started to crave companionship in a manner that was unbecoming of a Princess. The hero Finn had definitely caught her eye, but she wasn't alone in that category seeing as how almost every Princess in the land of Ooo had the hots for the young adventurer, and she was quite certain only Princess Bubblegum had his full attention. She had considered his companion Jake, and she had to admit from the stories her guards had told her about how he had stretched through the maze it had left her quite breathless. Of course she knew that the yellow dogs heart belonged to that of Lady Rainicorn. Her guards were out of the question as well, since all of them were Eunuchs and wouldn't be able to satisfy her in the way she wanted.

Hot Dog Princess laid back on the tree stump, looking up at the almost pinkish sky. She could see the stars starting to peek out as the night began to takes its hold on the land. She loved watching the stars, watching them twinkle and sparkle like diamonds in the sky. She could also see that the moon was starting to show itself, becoming clearer and clearer as the sun set itself for the day. The mood would be perfect for a romantic date, if she had someone to share it with that was. Closing her eyes the Princess listened to the music of the crickets and the soft screeches of the bats as they entered into the night. The sudden sound of cracking twigs and rustling bushes alerted the Princess that she was not alone, and when she suddenly sat up she spotted the would be interrupter of her dreams.

The green slime like body was a dead give away as to who it was, and even if it didn't the Princess crown resting on top of the intruders head would also help identify the individual. It was an unspoken rule in the Land of Ooo that every Princess knew each other, no matter how obscure the other might be. So when Slime Princess shook her way free of the bushes, small leaves sticking to her slimy body in an adorable manner, Hot Dog Princess wasn't really alarmed. "Greeting Slime Princess." She said, smiling as she noticed that the other Princess' crown was slightly askew and tilting forward slightly. She thought it looked cute on her.

Slime Princess stopped trying to remove the leaves from her body and looked at the reclining Hot Dog Princess, eyes blinking in surprise as if she just realized the Princess was there. Flustered at being seen covered in foliage, her face region turned a slight red as she adjusted her helmet, her body jiggling enticingly as she tried to settle herself. "G-greetings Hot Dog Princess. I did not realize that someone else would be traversing around here at such a late hour." She gulped, making Hot Dog Princess' grin become even wider. How could she not have noticed how adorable the little green lady was after all this time.

Reclining even further upon the stump, almost trying to provide a sexy pose for the other Princess, Hot Dog Princess flicked her head to the side and sent her curly hair like extensions in a flutter. "You don't have to act so prim and proper you know? It's just us out here." '_And I wouldn't have it any other way'_.

Slime Princess looked as if she would leave, as she was not sure how to react to the enticingly appeasing show that Hot Dog Princess had provided her, but decided to at least come closer chat with the other Princess for the time being. "If you don't mind me asking Hot Dog Princess, what reason do you have for being out here so late? I would think someone of your power would be out dancing with nobles and such."

Rolling her eyes, Hot Dog Princess laid herself back upon the stump, finding that the stars had fully come out and that night had finally claim control over day. "I like to watch the stars."

Slime Princess widened her tiny black eyes in astonishment. "You too?" Realizing too late what had slipped from her slick and slimy lips, the Princess covered her face with her tiny appendages, embarrassment coursing through her. The barking laugh erupting from Hot Dog Princess hurt more than it should have, and the slimy Princess made a move as if to leave. The sudden feeling of a small meaty hand on her shoulder stopped her though.

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you." Slowly Hot Dog Princess was able to turn Slime Princess around to face her, noticing for the first time that she was actually shorter than the green beauty before her. _Adorable_. "Listen, I wasn't laughing at you. Believe me I'd never mean to hurt your feelings." Her meaty hand was able to get Slime Princess to look into her eyes. "It's just lately I've been craving something that I just can't put my paws on, and then you show up out of nowhere like a breath of fresh air and..." A sigh escapes from her lips before she leans forward, so very close to touching lips with the other Princess that she can feel the heat emitting from her. "You know how much of an effect you've had on me these past few minutes? It's like you're just driving me insane with how fucking adorable you are." Slime Princess lets out a slight gasp at the naughty word, causing Hot Dog Princess to lick her lips in a slow and seductive motion. How much more adorable could this girl get. "Listen Slimy," Slimy, that sounded like a good nick name. "Why don't you and I meet here tomorrow night, have us a little picnic with say, wine, and see where the night takes us." The trembling coming from Slime Princess almost makes her want to just jump on top of her and take her on the spot. _Self-Control babe_. "What do ya' say? Please?" The last word is so full of want and desire that it would've turned Slime Princess to a puddle of slime, if she already weren't one.

"O-okay." Slime Princess mumbles amazed at what is transpiring between her and Hot Dog Princess. This was not how she saw her night turning out.

Grinning, Hot Dog Princess plants a quick peck upon Slime Princess' lips before retreating into the forest, exiting the sight of the now stunned green Princess. This was what she needed, she thought, something to spice up her dull routine of a life. And besides, she was entitled to a little company.


	2. Make out time

**A/N:** _It has occurred to me that I should've named this fic "SlimeDog Millionaire". Oh well. I'm really happy with all the positive reviews this fic's been getting, and I'd like to thank those who have taken the time to read and review._

Adventure Time (c) Cartoon Network and Pendelton Ward

* * *

><p>"Like, oh my glob!" LSP shouted, hands pressing against her cheeks as her mouth hung open in surprise. She was sitting at a small pink table with pieces of china on it. It separated the lumpy princess from Hot Dog Princess, who sat across on the other side of the table gingerly sipping her tea. "So you like, totally tongued her? Right there on the lumping stump underneath the freaking stars?"<p>

Another sip, then Hot Dog Princess nodded her head, a small smirk now on her face. "And let me tell you LSP, she was quite," She paused, tapping her chin as she tried to find the right words. "Delicious."

LSP did a raspberry before slamming her hand down on the pink table, causing the china to rattle. "You little horn-dog! I bet you like, totally ravaged her junk right there huh?"

A sigh escaped past Hot Dog Princess' lips as she sat her tea cup down. "As much as I would've liked to, I refrained myself from falling back on my more basic instincts. And believe me when I say it wasn't easy." Stars started to appear in her eyes as she recounted her cute little green love toy. "That girl certainly has a wiggle to her."

"Like, so what? Now you're a lesbian or something?" LSP gulped down her tea, then proceeded to refill her cup and dump about fifteen lumps of sugar into it.

Hot Dog Princess shrugged, refilling her cup as well. "I'm not a lesbian per say, I still think Finn is hotter than fuck, it's just right now Slime Princess is catching my interests more. Plus she's just so cute."

LSP made loud sipping sounds as she downed another cup of tea. Her eyes were beginning to dart back and forth all over the place, making Hot Dog Princess think she was having a sugar rush. "Like, I totally know what you're talking about! This one time, my friend Melissa was totally crushing on me super hard, and she was like 'Let me kiss you LSP!', and I was all like 'No! Get away or I'll cut you!'".

Hot Dog Princess nodded, secretly wondering if the story were true or just some fabrication LSP had made up to make herself look cooler. Probably the later.

The sound of bells ringing made Hot Dog Princess jump from her seat, her face suddenly having a look of worry on it. "Oh damn what time is it?" Looking at her rooms large brown clock, she saw it was already half past noon. "Damn! I'm late!" Not wasting any time, she rushed underneath her bed and retrieved a green tote-bag before heading to the door. "You can have the rest of the tea LSP!" She shouted over her shoulder as she left.

LSP was already gulping down the rest of the tea like it was liquid gold, her mouth already filled to the brim with sugar lumps.

Slime Princess sat on the same stump that she and Hot Dog Princess had met on last night, a wicker basket was at her side and covered by a red and white checkered blanket. The gelatinous princess waited patiently for her date to arrive. A small giggle escaped her lips, the fact that she was on an actual date making her giddy with excitement, and the fact it was with someone so beautiful only made it much more exciting.

The sudden rustling of bushes alerted Slime Princess that someone was coming. She felt a little worried that it might be an evil ogre come to steal her basket of goodies, but as soon as the curly hair of Hot Dog Princess appeared her fear was replaced with a small flutter in her stomach.

Hot Dog Princess saw Slime Princess and smiled at her, rushing over and discarding her green bag as she nuzzled against the other princess. "Hey there babe, been waiting long." When she moved her face away she nearly laughed at the absolutely cute expression Slime Princess had on her face combined with the large blush going across her green body.

"N-not long no. I just got here a few minuted before you did, and-MUFFINS!"

Hot Dog Princess blinked, surprised at the sudden outburst. "What?"

Slime Princess' blush looked like it might encompass her whole body. Quickly she reached back and grabbed her basket, removing the blanket covering it and revealing at least a dozen muffins. The smell that wafted over to Hot Dog Princess' made her shiver with hunger. They smelled delicious.

"Are those Blueberry?" Hot Dog Princess asked, silently hopping that they were since those were her favorite kind.

Slime Princess nodded, smiling at the reaction her muffins had caused Hot Dog Princess. "Yup, I woke up early and started making them so they'd be ready for our..." She fell silent, the blush returning to her face.

Damn, Hot Dog Princess thought, how cute can this girl be? She needed to tease her, the urge was just too great. "Our what Slimey?" She edged forward again, only inches from Slime Princess' face, the scent of the muffins making her mouth water.

"You know." Slime Princess, eyes downcast as she was too embarassed to look at Hot Dog Princess.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know." She wasn't sure, but Hot Dog Princess thought she saw a shiver go through the goo like princess before her. "Why don't you tell me."

Slime Princess bit her bottom lip, then slowly raised her eyes to look into Hot Dog Princess'. "Our date." Suddenly she found herself on her back, Hot Dog Princess on top of her and grinning mischievously. Slime Princess found that her arms were being pinned by the other princess, but she didn't necessarily want to get up at the moment.

"That took a lot of courage for you to say it out loud, didn't it?" Hot Dog Princess watched as the person under her nodded slowly. She was getting a major thrill from being on top of Slime Princess, pinning the girl down and having her at her mercy. "Hey, Slimey."

Slime Princess gulped. "Wh-what?" She was getting a little jittery as she saw Hot Dog Princess' smile begin to turn more and more devious. She was feeling worried and...aroused?

"I'm gonna' kiss ya'. You know, as thanks for the muffins." Without any room for argument, as if there would be any, Hot Dog Princess brought her face down and planted her lips onto Slime Princess'. It felt a little odd, she though, almost like kissing jello. Daringly she slipped her tongue forward, and was surprised by how quickly the other girl opened her mouth and welcomed the appendage in. Once inside Slime Princess' mouth, Hot Dog Princess swore she could taste a lemony-lime taste, which only made her want to try and experience more of the taste. She found her dates tongue, and proceeded to play with it. _"Mmmm, now that definitely feels like jello._" Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Slime Princess grinding against her body, soft moans coming from her mouth.

With a loud and wet 'plop', Hot Dog Princess broke the kiss and moved herself from Slime Princess. The sad look of disappointment on her face nearly made Hot Dog Princess hop back on her. "Why did you stop?" She asked, sadness laced in her voice.

Hot Dog Princess licked her lips, the lingering taste of lemon-lime still in her mouth. "Sorry babe, but that was getting a little to heated, and I don't like to 'have a roll in the hay' out in the woods." In all honesty she had wanted to go further, but she definitely wasn't going to do it when there was a chance someone might accidentally walk in on the two while they were being intimate. "Besides, I'm dying to try some of your muffins, that smell is driving me crazy!"

That seemed to put Slime Princess' worries at rest, as she felt immense pride in the way Hot Dog Princess was excited about her muffins. The two began to eat their meal, Slime Princess laughing when Hot Dog Princess stuffed so many muffins in her mouth that her cheeks bulged out. It an excellent date, both of them thought, but they couldn't wait for the next one and what treasures he had waiting.


End file.
